Kagome's Daughter
by Minatu the Terrible
Summary: Kagome had a kid, but who's the father? Kagome's daughter wants to know.


This is a one-shot on Inuyasha, which I (of course) do not own.

_Dear My Love,_

_ It's been four years amazing isn't it? I've been only writing in this thing for three years, the first year took three whole diaries, it's been hard without you around. I do really miss you… a lot. Sango, our little girl, she wishes she could see you. Funny how her daddy is in feudal Japan, I wonder how you explain that to her… I think it's best she never goes to the feudal era. I wish I could go back, and I've been trying repeatedly. Every time I end up on the same side._

_ I've finished college about three weeks ago. I've been holding a steady job, and keeping Sango in school. I miss the real Sango, all of you guys actually. Even the purvey Miroku… Sango looks just like me, but she acts different from the both of us. Weird huh?_

_Love,_

_Kagome_

Kagome lifted her head from the diary to look down at her adorable little daughter.

"Momma, how long you gonna write in that thing?" Sango asked her.

"I'm finished, sweetums. What do ya need?" Kagome answered with that "I'm your big and powerful mom" voice.

"I want you to read _"Are you my mother__"_," Sango said holding up the colorful Dr. Seuss book. Kagome smiled and plucked it out of her daughter's hands.

"Well, let's get you all nice and ready for bed first," Kagome coaxed leading Sango to her room. The bright pink room was adorable, and Kagome thought it reflected her daughter beautifully.

After another long week, Kagome took her four year old to her parent's house. Souta was still a hard studying high school student, and she teased him about it, especially since he was in eleventh grade and his voice still cracked every once in a while. It would be a nice break from reality.

"Sango! Kagome!" Kagome's grandpa called, with a great big grin. Kagome sighed. Home, where she'd come to for comfort.

"Hey gramps," Kagome smiled sweetly. He was already giving Sango a big bear hug.

"You been taking good care of your Shikon jewel, Sango?" he asked the little girl. She giggled and showed him the jewel hanging of her skirt's belt loop.

"I sure have Pi-pa!" she smiled. Kagome grinned at her daughter. She was such a goody two-shoes. Thank goodness, if she was anything like her… Kagome's life would be a hassle.

"Welcome home you two!" Kagome's mom welcomed the two, giving Kagome her expected hug.

"Hey mom, I've missed you," Kagome whispered.

"Oh, honey… I'll always be here for you!" she replied hugging her daughter closer. Every thing had gone down-hill for Kagome when she found she couldn't go back to the feudal era four years ago. She hadn't tried in two years. She'd given up most of her hope. Kagome walked out of the warm house, and toward the old shrine. She went inside, and stared down the well.

"I have so many memories over there… Can't I go back? Just this once?" Kagome wept to the well, her tears falling into the dark abyss. She slowly climbed over the top of it, dangling her legs over the side.

"You gonna try to go in again?" Souta asked Kagome.

"Of course… I have to try this one last time…" she replied sounding slightly hopeful.

"You know, you said those exact words two years ago," Souta pointed out.

"Whatever, I've got to try… I need to," Kagome told him and jumped in. She felt a slight rush and looked up. There were stars in the sky.

"Souta?" Kagome called. She closed her eyes a few times.

"Did I really?" she gasped. She lifted herself out with the vine.

"I'm back!" she giggled hysterically. Kagome found herself at tears. She walked into the village and many of the people still remembered her.

"Kaede! Kagome! She's back!" a village boy called running toward the old woman's hut.

"Kagome," Kaede smiled at her, "It's been a while."

"Yeah, four years," Kagome replied, nervously running a circle in the dirt with her foot. Kaede snorted, and led Kagome into her little hut.

"Well, Kagome… Your friend Sango lives here in the village with her husband, Miroku. So, I'll take you there as soon as you've eaten some lunch," Kaede told her.

"SANGO! I gotta see her now!" Kagome gasped. Kaede looked surprised but nodded and led her over to a large hut.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed at the sight at her best friend. She had a frying pan in hand, and had only turned away from the fire at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"SANGO! MIROKU!" Kagome hugged the closest one, which happened to be Miroku. He attempted to grope Kagome's butt, which got him hit over the head with a hot frying pan.

"Sango… I need to talk to you," Kagome said suddenly.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"In Private," Kagome insisted. Sango nodded and took her down to the stream, where Kagome had taken her first bath in the feudal era.

"Well, this is what happened…" Kagome told her all about her four years away, about little Sango, and who the father was.

"Really? He is?" Sango gasped. Kagome twiddled her thumbs and nodded, a bright pink blush singing across her face.

"Don't tell anyone, or …. I'll change my daughter's name!" Kagome threatened.

"Of course… I won't tell a soul," Sango smiled at her friend. If it was that important to her, Sango would happily comply.

When Kagome returned from the feudal era, she was all smiles. She felt so relieved to have talked to Sango. Even if it might have been for the last time, Kagome could handle that now… Knowing that—

_Flashback…._

"If I never return," Kagome sighed hesitantly, "or well… if I don't return in another year… Tell him…. Tell him, I love him, and he has a beautiful, intelligent daughter."

"Of course Kagome, but it feels like I'm getting your dying words…"

_Now…._

Kagome hugged her daughter tightly.

"Where were you momma?" Sango asked her. There were tears in her eyes, she was extremely attached to her only parent.

"Out…" Kagome replied with a small smile.

"Souta says you got back into the well," Kagome's grandfather said.

"Yeah I did gramps…" Kagome smiled, her head was in the clouds… Maybe she'd take little Sango there if the well would let her…

"Did… Did you see him?" her grandfather asked her.

"No," Kagome answered sadly.

"Are you talking about Daddy?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a pained expression.

"I wanna see him!" Sango cried giving her mother puppy-dog eyes.

"Well… Maybe tomorrow, we can try," Kagome told her daughter.

"YAY!" Sango cried. A huge grin came across her face. Kagome just looked pained, she may not be able to fulfill such a promise.

The Next Day.

Kagome walked with Sango to the shrine. Kagome bit her lip nervously. What if they couldn't get through? She'd dreaded this day for years, and it came much sooner than she believed it would.

"So its in the well?" Sango asked curiously. Good thing kids believed in magic.

"Yes," Kagome said lifting her daughter to the ledge.

"Do we jump together?" Sango asked.

"Yes, and holding hands. Okay?" Kagome told her as she slid up onto the ledge. She gripped the tiny four year old's hand, and they jumped. Kagome could feel the rush as they were transported worlds.

"Kagome?" someone called. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha. She smiled.

"Inuyasha! Long time no see!" she called back. The white haired dog-boy gave her an angry look.

"Seriously?" he replied, "No apology? You did just up and leave!"

"I couldn't return…" Kagome replied, "Can you help me?"

"With what?" he asked but Kagome picked up her daughter and held her up to him.

"Can you get her out?" she asked bluntly. His eyes widened.

"Who is this? She's a clone of you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Get us out of this dang well, and I'll tell you!" Kagome replied. The girl smiled at Inuyasha, who picked her up and placed her outside of the well. Kagome quickly climbed out.

"Momma! He scares me!" Sango cried running to Kagome, and holding onto her leg.

"Wha… What!" Inuyasha cried.

"Inuyasha, this is my daughter Sango," Kagome said to him. His yellow eyes stared at her in surprise.

"Kagome! I knew I smelt your scent!" Koga said appearing out of no where.

"Koga!" Kagome smiled.

"Who are you?" Sango asked from Kagome's side.

"Koga, this is my daughter," Kagome told him. He looked surprised.

"I hope HE isn't the dad…" Koga said pointing a thumb at Inuyasha.

"HEY! WHAT YOU TRYIN' TO SAY HERE!" Inuyasha yelled at him, losing his temper once again. Then Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing followed by Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, this is little Sango!" Kagome told her friend with a big smile.

"You look just like your momma!" Sango said smiling at little Sango.

"Wow! So you're momma's best friend!" little Sango said pointing at Sango. Sango nodded, she was extremely smiley with Kagome's daughter.

"Little Sango… Can you point out which of these three men is your father?" Kagome asked her daughter curiously.

"Well that's easy!" the tiny girl giggled, "It's him!" She pointed at Sesshomaru, who's eyes went wide as well as everyone else's. Kagome's mouth was hanging opened, but her face was bright red. Sango keeled over laughing… Sesshomaru was the father.


End file.
